Field of the Invention
This application generally relates to computer-implemented methods for generating digital maps, and in particular, creating digital maps that can be personalized with media provided by users.
Description of the Related Art
Genealogy and social networks, to this date, have not been combined to offer a user the capability to leave their lasting memory. For example, current genealogy offerings allow a user the capability to look up documentation or findings of relatives from the past as well to connect them and discover their family history. Social networks allow people to connect in the current day, allowing users the capability of documenting their travels and life moments through picture and video uploads. Each of these uploads have a geo-tagged location attached to them based on user input or obtained from a media device. Utilizing such information creates points located on a provided map for the user to track their travels. However, while the means to connect with your families past and your current family remain separate as well as the ability to reconnect with them, the two have yet to be combined socially.
With the continued growth of online personalization, and the steady growth of the travel industry, mapping your travels or documenting your travels, experiences or life events are heavily focused on. Online offerings of that remain in the social world but have yet moved over to the genealogical scene. In the social world, digital map renderings are simple in design with most showcasing a pinpoint mapping system. Accordingly, there is a need for systems that are not so limited.